Abby's New Assistant
by Uncreativenamethinker
Summary: Willow comes to work at NCIS. This is a series of short scenes. Warnings and Background info inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or NCIS. All rights go to the respective owners.

Warnings: Some spoilers for Buffy, but not really any for NCIS. Mentions of death, but nothing explicit.

Background/Info: Post-season 5 for Buffy (first scene about 1 year after season 5) and season 3ish for NCIS. Buffy stays dead after The Gift and Willow begins her descent into black magic. Fortunately, after a close call, Tara pulls Willow out of her addiction and Willow gets back on the right track. Willow is the guardian to Dawn. Willow, Tara and Dawn moved to Washington, D.C. and Willow and Tara transferred to a college there. Willow finishes college a year early majoring in forensics with a minor in computer sciences. Xander is a demon chaser/ private investigator. Giles has moved back to England. Chip never comes to work for Abby, instead Willow is the assistant sent to Abby. 

*Adaptation from the Abby meets Chip scene in The Voyeur's Web

"Uh, Miss Sciuto?"

"Whoa, okay, **that** was quieter than Gibbs."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't want to disturb you because you looked busy, although I guess I disturbed you anyways, so my trying not to disturb you actually probably disturbed you more and, look, I'm babbling, so I think I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Ok, who are you?"

"Willow Rosenburg, your new assistant?"

"I did not order a new assistant."

"Oh, uh, well, human resources told me report here and, well, here I am."

"That's great, I tell them that I do the work of ten people and I need a raise and I get, this."

"Sorry, Miss Sciuto, all I know is I was told to report here."

"Okay, do me a favor Willow, don't call me Miss Sciuto, it's Abby and um, could you just hang tight here for a second because I need to make a short phone call."

_Great job Willow, way to get along with the new boss._

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm _very _special agent Tony Dinozzo"

This introduction met with a raised eyebrow, "Willow Rosenburg and I have a girlfriend, Special Agent Dinozzo." This statement left Dinozzo sputtering for a few moments as Willow turned back to work. A small snort came from Abby's direction. 

They were working a big computer hacking case. Some person was hacking into the Navy's system for information. It was only after an idea from Willow that they were able to trace him. That was the first and last time Gibbs brought Willow a Caf-Pow.

Unfortunately for Willow, no one told her Caf-Pow contained caffeine. Maybe she should have realized that fact from the abbreviated name, or the way Abby bounced around all the time, but she didn't. This resulted in her idly sipping the drink, which was actually quite good, while she was working. An hour later, Willow was running from one place to the next, talking a 100 miles per minute.

The next morning, Abby received a gently worded email from Willow's girlfriend, Tara Maclay, kindly asking that Willow not be given any caffeine. Abby responded with an affirmative to that email. Although, she really hadn't needed it to realize that Willow and caffeine were non-compatible. Willow was worse after half a Caf-Pow than she was after three. 

After a month of working at NCIS, Willow was finally given a desk. Willow was excited because this meant that she could finally do paperwork sitting down, instead of standing at an evidence table. The day after she was given the desk she began to bring things to fill the empty spaces. First it was some general desk supplies: a pencil holder, a stapler, a mouse pad. Then a couple personal items started to filter in: a protection charm, made by Tara, a miniature stuffed cat, named after Mr. Kitty Fantastico who sadly disappeared back in Sunnydale. Finally came the photos.

Originally, there were only a few, one of her and Tara, one of Dawn, one of Xander, one of Giles. She only put up pictures of friends who were still alive. She didn't want to be reminded of the heartbreak, but then there was a case that had been bad, really bad. The killer had done horrifying things and they were sure they had enough evidence to put him away for life, but it wasn't enough. He got off without even a slap on the wrist. She needed to be reminded of why she had begun to fight in the first place. So up came the pictures of the Scoobies, _all_ of the Scoobies. Sure, every time she saw Buffy in the photo, one arm around Xander, one around Willow, smiling like she had no care in the world, Willow's heart panged, but it kept her fighting against evil, even if the evil wasn't demons. 

The first week working for Abby had been difficult, to say the least. Abby was rather curt and Gibbs, well, his glare was almost as bad as a Slayer glare. It hadn't helped that Willow had been a bit leery of Abby, but you really couldn't blame her. The last time Willow ran into people who dressed like Abby, they had worshipped vampires and had almost got themselves, and Buffy killed because of their stupidity. Everything around Willow and Abby was strained and awkward, that is, it was, until Abby overheard Willow exclaiming "Oh, Goddess".

"Goddess?" Abby enquired.

"Yeah, uh I'm a Wiccan, so I don't really do the whole god thing. Though, I guess there are still gods in the Wiccan practice, but I've always been more into goddesses, like Hecate."

Abby's curiosity was peaked ,"Really?"

"Yup."

Abby's eyes narrowed, "You aren't one of those people who say they're a Wiccan, but then do nothing but host bake sales. Are you?"

"Goddess, no! There was a Wiccan group at my old college who were exactly like that. They wouldn't know a good luck charm if it flew up and hit them in the face. It was a total wash. Well, I wouldn't say a total wash, I met Tara, my girlfriend, there. We bonded over their incompetence." Willow knew perfectly well that her face had adopted the goofy smile she always got when talking about Tara.

Abby smiled as well, maybe there was someone she could actually talk to about the occult now, without the large dose of skepticism McGee always had. 

They had just put the case to bed when they decided to go out for a celebratory drink. The bar they went to was pretty popular with sailors, and demons, although only Willow knew that. After getting their drinks they crowded at a table.

They started with the usual banter; Willow listened and smiled. It reminded her of the Scoobies, but no she was not going to go down that line of thought because then she'd get sad and this was not a day for sad. Willow turned her attention back to the conversation and somehow the subject had changed to the worse thing they had ever done. Tony was currently quizzing McGee who had turned bright red, but then Tony set his sights on the new girl. Unfortunately for Willow, she was the new girl.

Willow gulped and tried to think of something to say. She couldn't exactly say to them _'Oh yeah, you know, I just got addicted to black magic and tried to destroy the world.' _Luckily, just as Tony asked his question, Willow felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw a waitress with a drink.

"The gentleman at the bar sent this over." The waitress said with a knowing smile. Willow took the drink, which she recognized as a Witch's Delight. With a thanks to the waitress, she began to scan the bar, while Abby commented "Someone's going to be disappointed," but then a smile broke out over Willow's face. She ran to the bar, where she was picked up and spun by an unknown man. Willow looked back at the team and dragged the man over.

"Everybody, meet Xander. Xander, meet everybody." Willow introduced. Xander gave a small wave.

"Hey, sorry to be crashing this little get-together. I didn't realize Willow would be here."

Just as Tony was going to ask how he knew Willow, Ziva narrowed her eyes and said "I recognize you. You are the private investigator who caught the murderer who killed for some ritual. No?"

"Yup, that's me, Xander Harris, expert on the weird and freaky." Willow almost rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Weird and freaky, huh? Bet that your cases aren't half as freaky as ours can get." Tony challenged.

And that is how Tony realized it was never a good idea to challenge a ex-Sunnydale resident on the weird and freaky. 

Tony had to come up with a nickname for Rosenburg, it was his talent after all. Unfortunately for Tony, his talent seemed to be missing as of late. He was shooting paper balls into McGee's wastebasket when it hit him. He smirked and he couldn't wait to get a chance to use the nickname.

"Hey, Red." Willow blinked, turned and saw Dinozzo standing in the doorway to the lab.

"What did you call me?"

"Red, got a problem with it Rosenburg?"

"Yes, I do actually and I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

"What problem do you have with it… Red?"

Willow turned to glare down Dinozzo and he visibly gulped.

"Bad memories." Willow said tersely and turned back to her work.

Tony quickly left the lab after that. He was glad Abby hadn't been in to see how easily Rosenburg had frightened him, but dang he bet that girl could out glare Gibbs.

Please review. I love reviews, well, who doesn't?


End file.
